Undesirable
by I am a mermaid
Summary: Kyle Broflovski grew up to be someone he never thought he would be, someone his mother would have described as "undesirable". Told from Kyles point of view, as a fifteen year old. Please R&R.


**Hello! So, this is the first chapter of this story, obviously. It`s the character introducing himself. The rest of the chapters won`t be like this, pinky swear. They`ll be… Different. Because this is probably boring. But, anyways, I do hope you enjoy, and thank you very much for reading. Reviews are appreciated, so are everything else. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor will I ever, obviously. **

When I was a child, my mom always told me that there were two types of people. Desirables and undesirables. Desirables are kind-hearted, smart, polite, talented, obedient, and respectful. Undesirables are the opposite. They are rude, disrespectful, destructive, impolite, do drugs, use language that is "vulgar", and fail school. It seemed outrageous to me then that I would grow up to be the kind of kid I am now, undesirable. And, I guess it`s sorta surprising. By who I was at nine years old, you never would have guessed six years later I am the person I am now. In fact, you`d think I`d grow up to be the exact opposite. Because then, I was a pretty good kid. But, people change. I changed, Kenny changed, Stan changed, Wendy changed, and Butters changed, Cartman didn`t really change, Damien didn`t change. One thing that didn`t change about me, and never will, is the fact that I do hate Cartman, and he is a fatass Nazi.

If you did the math, you`ve probably already figured out I`m fifteen. Which means I`m in tenth grade, which makes me a sophomore. Which makes me too young to be considered an adult, but too old to be considered a child. The in-between of "teenager" or "young adult" is really non-existent, I`m either being treated like a child or an adult. Currently like a child. Part of the reason I`m being treated like a child, and controlled, is because of my rebellious behavior. But you`d have to be an idiot if you didn`t see that my rebellious behavior is caused by my being restricted, controlled, and having over-involved parents. I`m looking for a bit of freedom. And the more they control me the worse my behavior becomes, and the worse my behavior gets the more they control me. It`s a never-ending cycle.

Since I`m kind of introducing myself here, I should probably tell you that I`m gay. And in South Park, that defines me more so than the way I dress, or the people I hang out with, or my religion. Which, really is not a good thing. Because the people here don`t take well to people of my sexuality. I get the normal insults, daily. Which are, of course, not really great for my already low self-esteem. Most of these insults come from Cartman, of course. Who is the least accepting person of who I am, predictably. I should also tell you that I`m gay for someone. So I`m not exactly searching for a boyfriend, at the moment, even though this someone doesn`t happen to be gay, let alone gay for me. This someone happens to be one of my best friends. So, that makes things rather shitty. If I were to tell them this, and they rejected me as a friend, I`d not only be heartbroken, but I would have lost my best friend. And then, if they told anybody, I`d be totally fucked sideways. How embarrassing would that be? I put up with enough teasing already. Plus, it`d make our whole little group of friends awkward, seeing that I liked one of the members of our group. And as if it isn`t awkward enough when in a group with guys and girls a member likes another member, it`s like, a thousand times worse when in a group of guys one guy likes another. I guess cause to the rest of the guys, that`s just plain weird.

Anyways, I have not actually told you who I like. Which, I guess is pretty much because I`m embarrassed admitting who I like. Which would happen to be Kenny. Everyone always thinks I like, or would like Stan. I suppose Stan even thinks it. But just because you`re really close to someone doesn`t mean you have to like them. And, Stan is like a brother to me, anyways. He`s my super best friend. I would never risk our relationship as friends to date him. Kenny, is different. It`s hard to explain why I like him. In part, I admire him, and am able to relate to him. We`ve both been through some rather tough things, which I`ll explain later, and have a story. There`s a lot of reasons I like him. I could name them, all but that`d be a lot more than you`re probably willing to listen to.

My story isn`t that important, really. At age eleven I began to do this thing called self-harming. It wasn`t bad at first. But, over time, like with most people, it got worse. At age twelve through Cartman the school found out. That was when my grades dropped, I adopted my current style of dress, and came out as gay. Somehow this all got back to my parents. At age thirteen I was hospitalized in January and diagnosed with bi-polar disorder, anorexia, anxiety, social anxiety, PTSD (I`ll tell you where that comes from, but not now), ADD, and ADHD. In March I was re-hospitalized. At fourteen, I spent the summer in a residential treatment center. For the rest of the year I was okay-ish. And now, at fifteen I don't know how things will go. And I say it`s not so important because it`s just another chapter of my life, another thing that happened. It happens to lots of people. I don`t want attention drawn to it. And here, it`s easy to not draw attention to it. All you have to do is wear long sleeve shirts. Which I`d do anyways, considering how cold it is here.

My brother didn`t follow in my footsteps. He is the perfect child. Quick-witted, intelligent, and simply what my mother described as a desirable. Ike and I no longer get along. Just because of the huge differences in us. We don`t like, fight. We just don`t talk. Siblings are a funny thing, either you seem to love them or hate them. And when you`re an only child, most of the time all you desire is a sibling, and when you`ve got brothers and sisters, all you want is to rid yourself of them and become an only child. I`m in that position.

My life, really isn`t all that interesting. In fact, it`s kinda boring. Crazy shit does still happen here in South Park, sometimes. But not nearly as often as it used to.

**I swear, the next chapter will be good. Pinky swear. Double pinky swear. I probably bored you. Just stick with me here, I beg of you. Only felt the need to introduce my character. The new chapter will be up by Wednesday. PROMISE. Please, any type of criticism is welcome. :) **

** I am a mermaid**


End file.
